


Heat Rises

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Is the heat causing Skinner's odd behavior or is it something else?





	Heat Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Heat Rises by Rosalita

Heat Rises  
by Rosalita  
NC-17 Slash  


Disclaimer: I wrote CC and Fox Broadcasting a letter asking if I could borrow Fox Mulder and Walter Skinner and they didn't write me back, so I assume it's okay. I mean, if they didn't want me to borrow them, they'd say so, right? And anyway, I'm giving them back when I'm done and it's not like I intend any copyright infringement or I'm making any money off it. I can't imagine why they'd mind.  
***DANGER, DANGER: This is rated NC-17 and depicts graphic sex between two men. If you're under age or this isn't your thing - turn back now. Don't say you weren't warned. If you're a member of Congress who voted for the CDA--bite me.  
Classification: SR  
Summary: Slash story. Mulder/Skinner. Is the heat causing Skinner's odd behavior or is it something else?  
Comments and constructive criticism to . Flames will be ignored.

* * *

Heat Rises  
by Rosalita

"What the hell do you mean you can't fix the air conditioning until tomorrow?" Fox Mulder screamed into the telephone at his landlord. "Do you realize we're in the middle of a heat wave here? Hello?" The son-of-a-bitch had hung up. Slamming down the phone, he thought briefly about going downstairs and shooting him, but decided against it. It was just too hot for that kind of activity.

Opening the windows did nothing to help the temperature in the stifling apartment. It was 100 degrees with no breeze and humidity that was off the scale. Sweet home, Washington. Maybe he would ask for that transfer to Phoenix.

Mulder's first thought as he'd stepped off the plane at Dulles had been that he and Scully had solved their case too quickly. Later, stuck in a traffic jam on I-95, sweat dripping from every pore in his body, he'd longed to be back in Arizona. At least there, the blistering heat was dry. 

His car had been a blast furnace, courtesy of sitting in the airport parking lot for almost a week. The Honda's little air conditioner just couldn't keep up. He'd spent the entire drive cursing and looking forward to getting home to his cool apartment. The eruption of hot air that assaulted him when he opened the front door had told him he was going to be sorely disappointed. 

After vainly fiddling with the air conditioning controls and praying for a miracle, he went into the bedroom and stripped. He was going to get in the shower and stay there until the air conditioning was fixed. A fine layer of sweat already coated his body.

Walter Skinner stood in front of Mulder's apartment and knocked on the door. When Mulder had called from the airport to report that he and Scully were back, Skinner had been all business, playing his role as boss. He'd even told the agent to take the rest of the day off. But the sound of the younger man's voice on the other end of the phone had turned him inside out and he found himself unable to concentrate on his work. He needed to see Fox now. When had it happened? When had he started needing him so much? Sex with Mulder had started out as a pleasant diversion but now it was becoming much more.

His thoughts ceased abruptly when the door opened. Fox stood before him wearing only a pair of boxers and bathed in sweat. Skinner could smell him from where he stood, and the musky ripeness of his lover spurred a pleasant ache that settled between his legs.

Mulder was startled to find Walter in the hallway--in the middle of a work day. The other man's eyes glowed like something unholy and the bulge in his pants was undeniable. Mr. By-the-Book had left work early to come here and have sex. Amazing. And, typically, he'd chosen to have this major personality change on the hottest day of the year. 

This was too weird. And what the hell was Walter doing? It looked almost as if he was sniffing the air. He was about to ask his lover what had brought all this on when the A.D. stepped into the apartment, shut the door and grabbed him--all in one fluid motion. Skinner propelled him toward the couch and flung the younger man down. Following, he settled on top of him. 

"Oh God, Walter," Mulder groused. "It's way too hot for this and, in case you didn't notice, I have no air conditioning and I'm sweaty as hell..."

He trailed off when he noticed Skinner's hungry stare. Despite his protests, he was incredibly aroused, his already erect cock brushed against the silk of his boxers.

"I know you're sweaty," Skinner said with a soft growl that sent pleasant shivers up Mulder's spine. 

Mulder tried once more. "Can't we go to your place? You must have air conditioning."

"Shut up, Fox," Skinner said intently.

To make sure Mulder shut up, Skinner crushed his lips against the other man's. He loved Fox's mouth and he ravaged it, sucking for long moments on the full lower lip before plunging his tongue inside. Running a hand through Mulder's sweat-dampened hair, he tilted his head back so that his tongue could explore deeper into the lush wetness. So hot, so soft, so wonderful.

When they broke the kiss, Mulder laughed shakily. "Are you sure you didn't leave some teeth in there?" 

Skinner's ardor was overwhelming. The older man was always a passionate lover but he'd never been like this before. What was going on?

Walter kissed him again, bringing him back to the here and now. "Stop analyzing everything, Mulder. Just enjoy it."

Pressing his face to Mulder's neck, he deeply inhaled the musky scent that was uniquely his lover's. His tongue darted out and gently lapped at the sweat that was gathering there. He shivered at the taste of it-- sharp and spicy. So like him. 

Sure hands stripped off Fox's boxer shorts as the tongue continued it's languid journey down the steamy body. It paid special attention to the firm chest, caressing slowly. Fox had very sensitive nipples and Walter enjoyed playing with them, reveling in the groans his ministrations elicited from his partner. He looked up to see Fox's eyes closed. The beautiful mouth was just too inviting and he kissed it again. A long deep kiss, designed to convey all the feelings he had for the man lying under him.

Mulder opened his eyes. Walter's tongue was invading his mouth again. More than just a kiss, it was a signal that their relationship had changed in some fundamental way. And although neither would have the courage to call it love just yet, it was something very akin to it. 

Walters fingers were stroking and pulling at the small cluster of hair in the center of Mulder's chest, setting his skin on fire. He was lying half on the couch with one foot on the floor. Lifting that leg, he hooked it around Walter's buttocks and pulled the older man close, rubbing his erection against his lover's fully-clothed groin. 

"You're still dressed," he said as if he'd just noticed. "We can fix that." 

Nimble fingers began stripping Skinner but the A.D. stopped him. "Not yet," he purred. "I'm not done with you."

Mulder swallowed as his partner shifted on the couch until his mouth hovered a breath away from Fox's aching cock. Strong fingers lightly stroked his thighs and soft lips teased his balls, sucking them in one at a time. Walter lifted his head and blew on Mulder's cock, grinning at the sensuous way the younger man writhed.

Unable to stand any more teasing, Mulder grabbed Walter by the neck to force him down on his cock. Skinner relented and lapped at the sensitive head before nibbling his way down the shaft to the base and back up.

Moaning loudly, Mulder lifted his hips seeking the wetness of his lover's talented mouth. He cried out at contact and clutched at Walter's shoulders, holding on for dear life as the older man pleasured him with hard sucking and scraping of teeth and...oh god! The force of his climax lifted his body off the couch and both he and Walter landed on the floor with a thud, toppling the coffee table in the process.

Recovering quickly, Fox rolled his boss over and began tugging at his clothing. A rock hard chest came into view as the fabric parted. Casting an appreciative eye over the muscular body, Mulder stood up and whispered, "Don't move."

Skinner watched Mulder's beautiful ass as it and its owner disappeared into the kitchen. His lover moved like a cat, graceful and leisurely. And like a cat, he could appear uninterested in his surroundings until he pounced suddenly, taking his prey totally by surprise. Mulder had certainly taken him by surprise. Underneath that cool exterior, the other man was sexual nuclear reactor and making love with him was like fission.

Moments later, the object of his thoughts returned, wearing a wicked grin and carrying a full ice tray. The tall man straddled Walter's hips and giving him a sexy look said, "It sure is hot in here."

With that he plucked an ice cube from the tray and ran it down his throat. Walter watched the cube as it made its slow way down the ridge of Fox's chest and over nipples that tightened when the frigid object touched them. The ice left a thin trail of water which evaporated nearly on contact with the hot skin. 

Mulder smiled and leaned down to pop the nearly-melted cube into Skinner's mouth. He then picked up a new cube and took up where he left off, sliding it seductively down his flat stomach and across his thighs. Slipping the ice into his mouth, he sucked on it, wrapping his lips around it and drawing it in and out of his mouth.

"You fucking little tease." Skinner playfully snarled, grabbing the slender man and pulling him down into a kiss. He gasped as the cold tongue glided into his mouth. Mulder wriggled out of the grasp and went to work rubbing the ice along Skinner's body. The coldness was a startling contrast to his overheated skin and Walter closed his eyes, slipping into the sensation.

"Uh, oh," Skinner heard. 

He opened his eyes to see Fox holding up an ice cube. "Only one piece left. What should I do with it?" 

Skinner focused on his lover, who had taken on the sly characteristics of his namesake. The younger man winked and slid down between Skinner's legs. Pushing the cube into his mouth, he plunged down on the quivering erection. 

Skinner's mind exploded as his burning cock was surrounded by delicious cold. He shivered as Mulder's tongue lapped at him, running up and down his shaft and then pulling away to kiss and gently suck his balls. Oh, the kid knew just what he liked. He wound his fingers through the thick brown hair and pulled on it until Mulder took his cock all the way in his mouth. Walter held him there while he thrust. It took all of his will power to push Mulder's head away just as he was nearing detonation.

"Wah? Where are you going?" Mulder asked as his lover moved him aside and stood. He must be losing his touch if Walter could just get up and walk away from an oncoming climax. Of course, the man had been a marine and presumably knew something about self-restraint, but this much?

"I'm going to fuck you silly," he said matter-of-factly before limping off in search of lubricant. "Don't move."

As if he would after a statement like that. Mulder settled on the floor and listening to drawers opening and closing in his bedroom. "Check under the bed," he yelled.

Walter found what he was looking for and returned to the living room. Fox was lying on his stomach, legs spread, waiting. The sight nearly made Skinner come on the spot. His young lover looked over his shoulder at him, arousal clear in his face. "Come on, Walter," he whispered seductively. 

Walter knelt, as if at prayer, between the long, lean legs and stroked his lover's lightly muscled back. Fox really was well put together. His hands traveled lower to caress the backs of his thighs and the swell of firm buttocks. Lovely. He planted a kiss on each perfectly formed globe and smiled as Fox squirmed. Gently parting the cheeks, he ran his tongue lightly along the cleft. Up and down slowly. 

Fox moaned and then gasped when Walter's hot tongue touched his anus. His involuntary jerk caused Walter to ask, "Fox, is this okay? Do you want me to stop?"

Mulder's answer was an emphatic "No!." He drew a breath and continued, "It's just that no one's ever . . . ."

Skinner's hand stroked Mulder's hip soothingly. "Do you like it?"

"Y-yes," he answered shakily. And he meant it. He groaned again as Walter's slippery tongue slid inside him and pulsed in and out in a hot simulation of intercourse. Damn Walter for holding out on him. This was good, almost too good. His body melted into the floor and he felt as if he would come from this simple act alone.

As if Walter knew that this stimulation was too much, he replaced his tongue with a well greased finger. Mulder whimpered at the familiar feel of his lover preparing him and stretching him. One finger became two and two became three moving inside his body, scraping against his gland, the pleasure damned near unbearable. Skinner had once brought him off this way, with just his hand. Mulder almost wished for that again. Almost. 

The hand withdrew, leaving Fox feeling empty. Not for long. Wrapping one arm around Mulder's slim hips, Skinner lifted him up, driving his cock in at the same time. Mulder braced himself on the floor and let out a yell. Walter was in him, fucking him silly just as he had promised. Each stroke of his lover's cock had him practically gibbering with delight.

With a growl, Skinner pressed Fox to the floor and lay on top of him, pumping his hips madly. Their sweat-slicked bodies slid over each other and Mulder was positive his floor was going to suffer water damage. So what? He was just grateful it didn't have splinters because it looked like he was going to come from the friction of his cock against the wood. Felt like it, too. Walter's greater weight had him pinned and Skinner had enfolded his hands in his own. Mulder whimpered from the frustration and the joy of it all. 

Walter lost control and began to thrust wildly. Suddenly, he stiffened and came with a shout as Mulder clamped down on him and rode out his lover's orgasm. The sweet sensation of Walter's semen flowing into his body set off Mulder's own climax. He shivered and cried as Skinner pressed his bucking body to the floor. When it was over, he felt Walter moving off of him.

"Don't." He whispered. "Stay."

Walter chuckled and pushed aside Fox's hair in order to plant a kiss on his ear. "I thought it was too hot for this."

"Don't care." This came out lazy and far away.

"Don't you want to take a nice cool shower?"

"In a minute." Right now, he just wanted his lover's body to cover his, to surround himself in the feel and smell of him. 

Was this love? Really? He wasn't even sure; he'd never been in love before. Back in England, he'd imagined that he'd felt it for Phoebe. But he now knew that it hadn't been love, it had been a sickness. Phoebe had been a way of punishing himself for leaving home. And she had been so good at it. And he had felt he deserved it. 

Walter had never hurt him. In fact, he was healing him. It felt good. It felt safe. It felt right. Turning over, he smiled at his lover, who was nearly asleep. 

"Hey, old man." That would get a rise out of him.

"Who are you calling "old man?" Walter growled playfully and pulled Fox into him, sheltering him with his larger body. He could stay like this forever, shut out the world and just lie in Walter's arms. He laughed to himself. Who was he kidding? He was far too restless for that. 

It occurred to him that Walter was a safe haven. A place to return to when he needed rest, needed healing. And he would be that for Walter. 

A serenity he'd never felt before washed over him and Walter must have noticed. He looked at him, chocolate brown eyes keen. "What is it?"

Should he say it? Not yet. Not just yet. But soon. "Nothing. Let's take that shower." 

They both stood and Walter pulled the younger man into a sudden embrace. 

They kissed then.

Softly.

Sweetly.

And it tasted like forever.

End


End file.
